


【HP/DM】Hold Me Down

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	

　　Chapter 2  
　　  
　　“你不打算给我解开这破链子？”Draco扯着脖子上的铁链问Harry，“我没法带着它睡觉。”  
　　  
　　Harry将铁链的另一端固定在了床头，钥匙被他收进了自己的上衣口袋里，他快要离开房间时Draco跳下了床拉住了他的衣袖。Harry试图拉开了他的手，只让那只拽住他衣袖的手加重了力度：“你他妈最好给我解开，Harry Potter！”  
　　  
　　“你需要学会规矩，这里不是你原本的家，我也不是暗恋你的傻小子。而我刚刚才花了五百六十万英镑带你离开那该死的地方。”Harry看向Draco的眼神里没带多少感情，衡量商品的目光Draco再熟悉不过，后背流下的冷汗让他松开了手，无处安放的眼神最终落在了房间角落里的瓷花瓶上。  
　　  
　　Harry见他没有了反应，径直走出了房间，锁上了房门。整个房间只剩下透过窗户漏进房门的月光，Draco坐在床上出神，脖颈间冰凉的触感却无时无刻不在提醒着他自己现在的身份。  
　　  
　　一夜未眠，脑海里回放着自己过去的人生，疼爱他的父母如今也早已离开了他，所有的美好生活都好像是昙花一现，却又如同昨天才刚经历。这几个月里他失去了一切，而他将面临的又是更加不可捉摸的生活。  
　　  
　　窗外伯劳鸟的叫声连带着阳光一起进了房间，Draco勉强睁开眼适应着光线，门外开锁的声音让他迅速回过神。开门人不是Harry，女佣手里拿着钥匙，走到床边替他解开了拴在床头的铁链并拽到了手里。  
　　  
　　“Malfoy，Potter先生让我带你去他的卧室。”女佣机械地传达着命令将Draco从床上扶起身。  
　　  
　　出了房门他们经过漫长的走廊，Draco试图从女佣的嘴里套些话，只是无济于事。他只好盯着那只牵着连接他脖子上铁链的手，如果他的眼睛是利刃，他甚至可以把那只手彻底砍断丢到一旁的垃圾桶里。他可以臣服于Harry Potter，但却完全无法接受曾经被自己一直不屑的佣人当作同类或是更加不堪。  
　　  
　　“Potter先生，我把他带来了。”女佣骄傲的语气让站在她身后的Draco忍不住翻了个白眼，小动作没能逃脱Harry的视线，Harry不自觉地勾起了嘴角。他挥了挥手示意女佣可以离开，然后从床上直起了身子。  
　　  
　　“Malfoy，过来。”  
　　  
　　Draco不太情愿地拖着步子靠近着Harry的床，跪在了Harry的床边。他微微抬头想要看清Harry的表情，墨绿色的眼睛也正打量着他，Harry伸出手放在了Draco的头顶，他喜欢抚摸过柔顺金发的每一秒，而此时此刻没有反抗的少年跪坐在他的脚下。  
　　  
　　“你知道如果你昨晚也能这样你可以少吃不少苦头，”他注意到黑眼圈覆盖在Draco的眼眶下，忍不住伸出手抚了上去，却在快要触及皮肤时收回了手。“你还在想你要怎么离开这里，或者是要怎么收拾我？”  
　　  
　　“……没有，Potter。”Draco挡开了Harry的手，想要起身时被Harry拽在手里的铁链又迫使他跌坐在了地板上，一瞬间临近窒息的恐惧吞噬了他的灵魂，猛烈的咳嗽声让Harry满意地闭上了眼睛。  
　　  
　　溺水的人在最后总会想要抓住最后一根救命稻草，Draco伸出手握住了Harry的手腕。灰蓝色的眼眸里蒙上了水雾，恐惧如同潮水再一次将他包围。  
　　  
　　Harry翻身下了床，牵着Draco的铁链走到了落地镜前，他命令Draco起身，当着他的面在落地镜前脱光所有的衣物。他想知道白色衬衣和黑色长裤下包裹的躯体究竟有多么诱人，又或只是折磨Draco那点可笑的尊严。  
　　  
　　“你当然可以拒绝，只是Teddy今天早上要来这儿，如果你愿意我们也可以在他面前表演，”Harry抓过Draco的头发，Draco吃痛而皱紧眉头的模样让他心满意足地松开手。“你可以在我们进餐时吞下我所有的精液，然后不发出一点声音。”  
　　  
　　Draco瞪着Harry的眼睛，手却已经解开了第一颗纽扣。原以为Harry会因为避讳而移开的视线依旧停留在他的身上，他甚至伸出手帮助Draco解开了第二颗纽扣，将手停留在了他的乳首处，没有情色与情欲，倒像是用来欣赏艺术品般抚摸着Draco的身体。  
　　  
　　当白色衬衣顺着Draco的肩头滑落，开始解开下身的皮带，而让他整夜燥热难耐的躯体终于未着丝缕地完整展现在他的眼前。  
　　  
　　Draco试图蜷缩起自己的身体，不让他身体的每一个角落被Harry看光，双手却被抓住手腕强迫他只能直立身体忍受着视线从上而下地看着自己的每一寸身体。  
　　  
　　“……Potter。”他的语气里带上了一丝恳求，Harry送开了手，让他一个人跌坐在地板上。居高临下的视线让Draco的身体也开始变得燥热，热流通过射在他身上的视线一直穿透他的身体达到他的下身，微微抬头的阴茎令他自己感到羞耻。  
　　  
　　当他抬起头时Harry抬起了他的下巴，在他还没有反应过来发生了什么时，Harry发烫的阴茎被整一个插入了他的嘴中，欲望的一直深入了他喉咙的最深处，Draco忍不住干呕，试图推开Harry的手被拦在了半空中。腥臊的气息回荡在唇齿间，他想用舌头将巨物顶出却也只是无济于事。唾液顺着唇角流淌到了他赤裸的身体上。  
　　  
　　淫糜的画面只让Harry的下身硬得厉害，Draco试图反抗的舌头也不过弄巧成拙地让他得到了更多快感。  
　　  
　　当乳白色的浊液喷射在Draco的口里，他反射性地想要吐出液体，被捂住嘴巴让他被迫吞下了腥臊的精液。  
　　  
　　“别这样瞪着我，Malfoy，”Harry边向浴室走去边警告Draco：“我不想把你按在地上干你直到你连腰都直不起来，也不想因为你浪费我的时间。”  
　　  
　　看着Harry的身影消失在浴室门后时忍不住对着门竖了个中指，精液的腥味依旧停留在口中消散不去。Draco起身却又被铁链绊倒在地，浴室里同时传出了水声和Harry的说话声：“你可以先下楼，但别妄想着我会替你解开那条破链子。”  
　　  
　　“噢，你以为我需要你解开这鬼东西？”Draco从一旁捡起地上的衣物，冲着浴室方向翻了个白眼。没花多少时间他就用再一次自己收拾整齐，他没打算在Harry淋浴结束前走出房门，只好百无聊赖地看着屋内的摆饰。  
　　  
　　整间房间没有多少华丽的装饰，那副挂在墙壁上的油画也不是出自名家之手，花瓶里没有花，单调的暗红色充斥了整个房间。床头柜上也摞着昨晚翻了一半的执行合同，高脚杯里还留有半杯没喝完的白兰地，Draco举起杯子摇晃着，近乎透明的液体顺着杯延流下回到杯底。  
　　  
　　如果现在Harry靠在床头，他也会举起酒杯摇晃着杯里的液体，酒液顺着喉咙向下流淌，喉咙上下活动。  
　　  
　　红色的舌尖抑制不住心头想要触碰玻璃杯的欲望，那是另一个人的嘴唇曾经留下印记的地方。他忍不住抿了一口杯里的液体，唇齿间还留有另一人的气息。  
　　  
　　“你在干什么，Malfoy？”Harry的声音冷不丁地传入了他的耳朵，他慌忙松开了原本握住酒杯的手指。杯子掉落在地摊上，流出的酒液将暗红色的地毯染成了深红，亦如Draco此刻通红的耳廓。  
　　  
　　他没能在第一时间抬起头看着Harry的眼睛，畏惧蔑视或是轻视的眼神是一切的缘由，他沉默着拿起酒杯。  
　　  
　　“放回去吧，一会儿会有人来打扫。”Harry拉紧浴衣，用来擦拭头发上留有水滴的毛巾被他随意搭在肩上，他伸出手拉住Draco的胳膊将他从地上拖拽起身。“下楼用餐，别让我拽着你的链子带你下去。”  
　　  
　　Draco没开口说一句话，好像这才该是他原本的状态。他跟在Harry的身后走下楼梯，长桌上早已经布置好了早餐。  
　　  
　　Teddy正坐在长桌的另一端冲他们招手，Harry用余光望向Draco，看到金发少年迅速移开视线后略微尴尬的神情满意地冲Teddy露出了微笑。  
　　  
　　他示意Draco坐到他的身旁，离Teddy有着足够的距离，他拿起刀叉开始切起了盘里的煎蛋，而Draco却没有动盘里的任何食物，皱着眉头盯着自己自己搭在膝盖上的捏得发白的拳头。  
　　  
　　“不合心意？”Harry靠近Draco低声问到。  
　　  
　　Draco摇了摇头，视线装作不轻易地往Teddy的方向撇去。  
　　  
　　注意到视线的Teddy抬头报以一个微笑，他喜欢Draco，从他们的第一次相遇，尽管那时金发少年身边围了一群花枝招展的少女，他依旧成为了最吸引他的那一个。耀眼的光芒惹人嫉妒，却也是吸引人们眼光绝佳的致命武器。  
　　  
　　Harry往嘴里塞着食物，视线轮流在另外两人之间流换着，他能感觉到Draco浑身的不自在和Teddy迫切想要和他们交流的愿望。  
　　  
　　当Teddy开始滔滔不绝地向两人讲述着自己最近的学习和学校里再无聊不过的琐事时，Draco感觉到来自身侧另一人温暖有力的手握住了他的腿，熟悉又热情地在腿根处抚摸，指尖有意无意地挑拨着他的欲望。  
　　  
　　刺激让他绷直了背，难以置信地看向身旁还面露微笑和Teddy有一句每一句搭话的Harry。Draco忍不住想要打开那只恶作剧的手，换来的却只有用力掐在他敏感皮肤上的手指，他咬住下唇不让自己尖叫出声。  
　　  
　　看不见的手在他僵直的大腿上又摸了摸，转而来到了他两腿的中心，隔着布料摩挲而慢慢呈现出轮廓的地方。Draco承认很久没有过性爱的他禁不住这样的撩拨，但如果不是介于Teddy还坐在对面，也许他会直接用拳头打掉衣冠禽兽鼻梁上的眼镜。  
　　  
　　而当他的阴茎不断充血膨胀，形成了令Harry满意的硬度，他的心脏也像是被人攥在手心里，只逼得他喘不过气。而Harry仍旧保持着不慢不紧的挑拨，不肯给予实质上的抚藉。  
　　  
　　Draco就算低着头也能够感觉到Teddy正紧盯着着自己，他舔了舔嘴唇，艰难地吞下口水来润喉。  
　　  
　　跨间的手拉开了拉链，取出了他早已硬得不行了的阴茎。突然袭来的冷空气一瞬间侵蚀了他的身体，他漏出嘴角的细微呻吟引得Teddy停下了已经说了一半的话语。  
　　  
　　“你还好吗，Malfoy？”Harry眼里掩饰不住的笑意，甚至在问话时都故意弹了弹Draco发烫的阴茎。“你要是实在不舒服可以先上楼休息。”  
　　  
　　Draco明白自己现在的状态根本不可能在Teddy和餐厅外仆人的注视下走上楼，他只能摇头。得到示弱迹象之后的Harry奖励似的开始采取能让Draco暂时缓解生理需求的行动。  
　　  
　　可那对于Draco而言根本不够，他忍不住用大腿磨蹭着Harry的手臂，他加紧双腿防止Harry会在他高潮瞬间抽走那只一直作恶的手。  
　　  
　　随着快感的不断加重，Draco的嘴唇不可抑制地微微张开，细汗从额角向下流过他的面颊，可他还得绷直背以防被Teddy察觉出异样。  
　　  
　　高潮来临时精液都被喷洒在了Harry的手心里，漏出的部分消散在了深色桌布上。鲜明的反差像是在提醒着Draco刚才发生了一切，不可磨灭的痕迹。  
　　  
　　Harry取过纸在在桌布下擦拭着自己的手心，当一切处理妥当后他站起身。  
　　  
　　“Teddy，你和我去一趟书房。Malfoy，你可以在这休息会儿，然后会有人来通知你来找我。”Harry看着Teddy两步一回头地离开了餐厅，才转过身看着一旁明显已经恼羞成怒的Draco。  
　　  
　　“你刚才的行为我们把它记在账上，你会享受惩罚的。”  
　　

　　TBC.  
　　


End file.
